


Us, Always

by prototyping



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No plot just fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, but I have my moments, let them just be soft and happy sometimes, this is uncharacteristically fluffy of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/prototyping
Summary: “I think that’s kind of the point of this whole marriage thing, isn’t it? Not having to do anything alone anymore?”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 28
Kudos: 155





	Us, Always

It was warm by the time they arrived, the morning sun already halfway between dawn and noon and beating down on their shoulders with the rare warmth of a Faerghus summer. Normally the pair would arrive shortly after the chilly sunrise, but today they had kept their horses to a careful, steady walk and traveled more slowly.

Byleth found that the longer journey made the destination all the more rewarding. As many times as she had been to this forest clearing—as well as she had memorized the small pond in the center, the rolling slope of wildflowers, the surrounding trees that closed it off from the rest of the world— _this_ time felt different. Special. Even more refreshing than usual.

Maybe because it had been a while since their last outing, or maybe because it wasn’t just the two of them this time.

Dimitri dismounted first with his usual practiced ease, which Byleth couldn’t help envying a little. He made his way to her and helped her dismount in turn, made all the easier since she was riding side-saddle, and kept his arm around her shoulders until he was certain she was steady on her feet. A nod and a smile later, he assisted her in removing her heavy cloak, and then hung it along with his own over her mare’s back.

With the horses left to graze, they made their way arm-in-arm to their usual place at the water’s edge. Dimitri helped her settle onto the grass, and then left her side for the small alcove created by a close gathering of young trees; when he returned, he passed her a fishing rod, as well as the small tin he’d brought with him.

Byleth tilted her head at him. “You’re not joining me?”

He smiled warmly as he sat beside her. “I think I’ll just observe today.”

She chuckled, balancing the rod across her lap as well as she was able to begin baiting the line. “No friendly competition this time?”

“I’d hardly call it a competition when you beat me soundly every time,” he replied fondly. He kissed her temple as she hummed.

“It’s probably the only thing I can beat you at now,” she pointed out. “And I’m supposed to get even _bigger_.”

His quiet laugh was uplifting. “Then I’ll carry you everywhere, if need be.” He carefully slipped one hand into her hair to massage the back of her neck, kissing her again while the other stroked the curve of her round belly.

“Surely it won’t get that bad.” Byleth looked up at him with a small grin. “But I appreciate you taking responsibility for your actions.”

That got a heartfelt laugh out of him—a rare, warm, and happy sound that never failed to make her chest feel heavy and light all at once, that made his eye crinkle at the edges and his face glow in a way she’d never seen before the war’s end.

“Indeed,” Dimitri agreed with a nod, even as a self-conscious color dusted his cheeks, “I suppose that’s one way to look at it.”

Byleth settled her hand over his, holding it in place and enjoying the warmth of his skin through her thin gown. His smile softened as he looked over her face, as though he were seeing her for the first time and committing it to memory. He’d looked at her like that a lot in the last six months.

She pulled him down to her and kissed him tenderly—and gave a quiet _oh_ of surprise at the flutter of sensation in her stomach. She opened her mouth to assure him she was fine, certain he would ask, but Dimitri was staring down at where his hand had fallen still against her.

“Was that—?” He stared at her uncertainly, hopefully, and she nodded with a gentle laugh.

“I think he’s saying hello.”

This time his smile and the laugh that followed were more subdued, but Byleth sensed the overwhelming affection in both. He returned her kiss with one a little longer, a little deeper, and then touched his forehead to hers as he cupped her belly in his hands and stroked her lovingly.

Back at the start, the two of them had avoided pinning an expected gender on the baby, but she thought that correctly amending every sentence with “he or she” and “him or her” felt a little unnecessary. When she asked Dimitri which he hoped for, he hadn’t hesitated to remark that he had no preference and would be blessed either way. She playfully asked instead if he had a guess as to which it would be, and to that he’d replied that the Blaiddyd line traditionally had male firstborns.

Not long after that, the nurse who would serve as Byleth’s midwife, as well as two of the castle maids, had observed the queen’s rapidly growing stomach and cited some old local sayings that also pointed to the baby being a boy. She decided to go along with it, jokingly assuring her husband that “If I’m wrong, I’m sure she’ll forgive us.”

After a couple more kisses and touches, Dimitri withdrew to let her resume the task at hand. As she finished baiting the hook and cast the line, the motions were comforting. Her added weight was proving more of a hindrance than she’d expected, as were the aches and pains and occasional bouts of nausea; travel was harder on her body and her usual methods of exercise were obviously out of the question. Her hands, however, were still as nimble and reliable as always, and just being able to do something as familiar and relaxing as this without issue was a relief.

Dimitri lounged in the grass behind her like a large cat, half curled around her with his head on his fist. He massaged her back in the way she liked, lightly and carefully working his fingertips near the base of her spine. The dull pain that seemed to have become a constant since the start of her pregnancy subsided some and she gave a pleased hum.

It didn’t seem as though the fish were biting today, but that was alright with her. Byleth was here for the scenery and the company more than anything, and to that end she was content. The next time she stole a glimpse at Dimitri, she found his eye closed and his brow pinched slightly in thought.

She took a moment to speak, choosing her words as she looked out over the water again.

“Dimitri?”

“Yes, beloved?”

“Is everything okay? You seem a little distracted lately.”

His hand slowed for a few seconds. “As observant as ever,” he remarked, sounding amused. “Or do you just know me that well?”

“I’d like to think it’s a little of both.” She glanced down at him again, but didn’t push. It sounded like he was building up to whatever he wanted to say.

Sure enough, Dimitri wore a concentrated expression as he stared thoughtfully past her. “I’ve been thinking,” he said slowly, “about the future. After he’s born.”

“What about it?”

He hesitated. “I am overthinking things,” he said finally. “Or I hope that I am. The capital is the safest place in Fodlan, and the country will only continue to stabilize.” It sounded as though he were trying to convince himself rather than her. “And yet… I know there are no guarantees in life. I cannot help but wonder—with all that he will inherit, both the good and the bad… If something were to happen… I would want him to be better prepared than I was.”

He frowned again. “No, I’m sorry—this isn’t the time for such talk. I don’t mean to—”

Byleth reeled in the line and set the rod aside. “No,” she urged as she turned towards him, “I think we should talk about it. If it’s bothering you, that’s reason enough for me.” This little retreat of theirs was meant to help them get away from the daily pressures of their positions, yes, but his implication was a _Dimitri and Byleth_ matter rather than a _king and archbishop_ one. Not to mention the warm, open, comfortable setting seemed the perfect place to talk about such things, if just to help keep them from becoming too entrenched in dark thoughts.

She took his hand and laced their fingers together, earning a grim but grateful smile. “You’re worried about leaving him behind, aren’t you?” she asked.

After a moment, Dimitri nodded. “I wouldn’t want anyone to repeat my mistakes, least of all our children.” An unspoken _but_ hung in the air.

But even if the two of them didn’t die sudden, terrible deaths like the previous king, spurning their children into anger and vengeance, the fact of the matter was that grief and loneliness were heavy enough burdens on their own. They could both attest to that. Any child of Dimitri’s would be walking in the shadow of his legacy, as well, and comparisons and expectations were inevitable.

Dimitri didn’t say any of this, but he didn’t have to.

Byleth naturally wanted to tell him not to worry. She wanted more than anything to soothe him by pointing out they were both young and strong and aware of the dangers.

But she knew better. Politicians would always have enemies. The Church would always have enemies. Illness and accidents happened. Dimitri would continue to travel the kingdom as duty occasionally required, and by this time next year Byleth would resume her comings and goings between Fhirdiad and Garreg Mach. As much as she liked to believe that life couldn’t surprise her, she knew that even for her, time and luck weren’t always on her side.

She kissed his fingers and gave his hand a fond squeeze. “I agree—there are no guarantees,” she murmured. “Whether it’s five years from now or fifty, we’ll leave them behind eventually. But we’re not supposed to dictate everything they do. I think we’re just meant to guide them as well as we can before that day comes.” She cupped his face, stroking his cheek. “Even if it means bringing up some uncomfortable memories to do so.”

Dimitri turned into her palm and was silent for a few beats. He held it lightly against his mouth, rubbing her knuckles.

“Yes… If they are to inherit this legacy of mine, better that they hear the truth of it from me.”

“Us,” Byleth corrected gently. She gave him a crooked smile. “I think that’s kind of the point of this whole marriage thing, isn’t it? Not having to do anything alone anymore?”

She felt him exhale against her skin. She couldn’t see his mouth but she heard the warmth in his voice. “I apologize. I suppose old habits really do die hard.” He kissed her palm and wondered quietly, “Where would I be without you?”

She didn’t want to think about that. Instead, she lay down beside him in the grass, and then took his face in her hands and kissed him—once, twice, again, each longer than the last until it was something deep and eager. Byleth smiled against his mouth as his hands wandered, touching her with practiced, conscientious care.

They were breathless and a little flushed when she reluctantly broke away. For a comfortable moment she simply smiled at him, studying his face.

“We’ll figure this out,” she promised him.

He brushed her hair behind her shoulder. “I’m certain we will. I’m beyond fortunate to be on this path with you, of all people.” There was nothing uncertain or self-deprecating in his smile, much to Byleth’s relief. For the most part, Dimitri seemed to have moved past his remarks about _not deserving_ this or that—or her—although on his worst nights, those fears still occasionally found a hold.

“I feel the same.” 

“In the meantime…” His touch continued to wander, simple and chaste, as though it couldn’t stop. “Please tell me if I can be of help in any way.”

She breathed a laugh. “You already do so much.”

He’d always been the attentive type, but lately he was taking care to go the extra mile—assisting her in and out of bed each day, rubbing and massaging her sore parts to help her sleep each night, and respecting her mess of hormones whenever they struck, whether it was giving her time to herself unquestioned or pleasing her on short notice however she desired. With her permission, he’d even taken over some more mundane duties usually performed by her maids, like helping her bathe once it became troublesome with her increasing bulk.

In all honesty, Byleth couldn’t think of anything more to ask of him.

“It’s the least I can do,” he reasoned a bit stubbornly, “so I’ll have to insist you continue to use me as you see fit.”

She snorted softly, nuzzling his cheek. “Strange words for a king.”

“I am your husband before I am your king,” he murmured.

In another mood, those words and the tone he said them in would have a different effect on her. At present, with her focus fixed on supporting him, it only sent a few goosebumps over her warm skin.

“And you’re very good at both,” she assured him. Pushing herself up onto her hip, she smiled lazily down at him. “Just like I know you’ll be a good father.” She touched his cheek. “You’ll do great, Dimitri.”

He would put nothing short of his whole heart into loving and raising their children, after all. She knew that for certain.

He mirrored her expression as he also sat up, touching his forehead to hers. “You’ve never steered me wrong, beloved. If you say it is so, I have hope.”

“I know so.” Byleth pressed a grin to his mouth, and then leaned into his shoulder with a small sigh. “And since you’re such a generous husband and king… I won’t complain if you want to rub my back some more.”

She felt his low chuckle rumble in his chest. “It would be my honor, Your Grace.”


End file.
